Fatal Frame IV : Alternate Love
by ichigo-shoujo
Summary: Hikaru and Hikari, Max and Maatsu, all twisted in their alternate lives and love. How can Hikaru and Max manage their own love life when Maatsu and Hikari have mistaken, searching for each other? Please. I need reviews.
1. Hikaru : You Are My Sanctuary

** FATAL FRAME IV : Alternate Love**

Help

**Sound effect!!!**  
_Day, time and place_  
"speeches"  
_"thoughts"_  
**Obtained an item**  
-------------------------------------------  
_Day 1 - 06:00 am, Hikaru's apartment_  
Hikaru woke up shouting Max's name. She had the nightmare again: Max taken away by mysterious female figures. Her instincts kept on telling her that he must have something to do with the mansion she saw in her visions.. That gate with hanging bloody ropes, and ravens sitting by with its shining black eyes, a dark atmosphere, but the smoke keeps getting on her senses..  
Suddenly her phone vibrated 3 times, which meant a new message. She was shocked. Thinking about the mansion already freaked her out. The message was from Max. It read "Good morning honey.. Woke up already?"  
Hikaru smiled, noticing that Max still loves her as always, she replied "Good morning.. Yeah, I woke up already... Dear, what are you doing?"  
After sending that message, she thought again about the mansion... Bloody ropes.. Fresh blood everyday...  
A few minutes again, her phone vibrated, "Lying on the bed, missing my sweetheart and listening to whatever Aki's mumbling in his sleep. Hahaha!! Anyways, dear Hikaru, we both are researching again today?", Hikaru giggled. She then replied "Umm.. Yeah... We are. So see you at the mansion!! Kisses."

_08:00 am, Park near the Haunted Mansion_  
Hikaru arrived at the park near the mansion, and saw Max sitting on a bench nearby with his Golden Ferret. It was shimmering under the sun, and jumping in Max's lap. Happy, joy.. And glory... Hikaru can feel their strong bond.  
As she walked out of her taxi, Max noticed her, and his Ferret ran up to Hikaru, as always, happiness was stuck on its face. Hikaru laughed with the Ferret, then in a sudden Max jumped on Hikaru..  
**PAP!!**  
Max was right on top of Hikaru. Again, he can't help himself. From seeing Hikaru's smile from afar, he can't help but to hug her when she's happy. Hikaru was shocked, Ferret was still in her grip.  
Max then blushed, his warm breath was right on Hikaru's face..  
"Okay. I'm.. Sorry." Max stood up. "Let's just do our research now.." He turned.  
Hikaru was still on the ground, gasping for air. "Yeah.. Sure.."

As both of them walked to the gates, Hikaru again noticed fresh blood, it was still fresh. VERY fresh. As if a murder just happened. She ignored, but she sensed a dark smell, and bloody, but fresh... She noticed that Max was gone, but Ferret was still with her..  
"What should I do..." she shivered.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 1 of Day 1 finished.  
Save game?  
Loading...  
..  
...  
...  
Done. Game saved safely in Memory Card in Slot 1.  
Proceed to Part 2?  
Sure?  
..  
...  
Okay.

-transfer into Max-

------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Max : Innocence of Hers

_10:00 AM, Graveyard behind the Mansion(still haven't discovered the name yet)_  
"... Eh? "  
Max sat up in the middle of the graveyard.  
"Gosh, I didn't realise I was here for two hours already! Where are - "  
A blinded ghost appeared wandering in front of him.  
Blinded. Pale. Her hair as long as Hikaru's. 

Max stood still. Hoping that the ghost did not notice him.  
As the woman ghost walked past him, he could smell the rotten scent, which proved that died thousands of years ago. And at the same time, a picture of a young lady wearing a crimson kimono suddenly appeared in his mind, calling the name Maatsu a few times. Her hair was as long as the ghost's that he saw, her skin was snowy white. Oh yes, she looked almost like Hikaru...

**ARGH!!**

_"She bit me!"_, Max exclaimed in his thoughts. He knelt down in pain, touching the wound at the back of his neck. He looked at his fingers, there was blood, fresh.. But in split seconds it vanished. Just like that.

_"What the f---?!!"_, he cursed. He stopped.  
_"Is that weirded-out blinded woman is gone?"_ He tried not to move a muscle, and to sense her, he tried using his 'range control.  
He closed his eyes when sudddenly the back of his neck, the exact spot where the wound was, attacked his blood vessels.

--------CHOICES (2)---------------  
+ To stay here.  
[+ To go inside the house.  
------------------------------------

Max ran into the house. He chose the second option. He was panting when he noticed he almost tripped on something heavy on the floor. He didn't notice that he was in a library. He can hear heavy footsteps once he stopped. He took the object on the floor.  
**Max obtained "Sacred" Knife.**

He turned and the Blinded woman was right there. Her eyeholes were pitch-black, her skin was pale blue with her purple tongue out.  
How much more disgusting can it be?  
Max collected his strength in his right arm, where he held the knife tight in his grip. He then hit the ghost right at where her dried heart was located. No blood, obviously. But unexpectedly, blood bursted out, her pale blue skin revived its orignal color, the white kimono regained its color, which was crimson blood, she looked like Hikaru. Her hand held a tight grip on Max's arm, almost fell backwards; off balanced.  
Max caught her by her back.

"Maatsu, I have been waiting for you!!" the girl hugged Max in a sudden. Sobbing with tears.  
_"Maatsu..??"_ Max thought, _"Who in the world IS that Maatsu??"_  
"Maatsu, don't you remember me? I'm your lover, Hikari Kuroshi!!" she sobbed, held Max even even tighter.  
She took her ribbon and tied it on Max's waist.  
She pulled him with her to her room and as Max sat there, the next thing was that his mind wandered around the darkness, in sleepiness.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 2 of Day 1 finished.  
Save game?  
Loading..Done. Game saved safely in Memory Card in Slot 1.  
Proceed to Part 3?  
Sure?.Chi's part activated. Camera Obscura vibration turned on?  
[+ Yes.  
+ No. And turn it on now.  
------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chi : I Won't Fail Him

_Day 1, 12:10 PM, A restaurant near the park_

"Ya know, Sakura, Hikaru had been having nightmares these days.. And I guess it has something to do with Max..", Chi said while drinking her bittersweet chocolate milkshake.  
The surroundings were quite loud, Sakura took time trying to figure out what Chi said.  
A few minutes, Sakura took a sip of her sweet sour lemonade and cleared her throat, "No offense, it's like... That mansion over there...", she pointed.  
Chi took out an antique camera from her casing and Sakura coughed, "What effin' type of camera you have there?"  
Chi paused, "It's... An antique camera. Proffesor Yanagi gave it to me, he told me that he upgraded the features. But he never told me the main objective WHY he gave me this. By the way, you wanna follow me to the mansion there?"  
"Eh? You wanna go there? Are you sure?" Sakura freaked out.  
"Well... Maybe I can discover something about this camera..."  
Both of them paused. Deathly silence turned hard.  
Sakura nodded, as if she understood what Chi thought: curiosity.  
They both then walked slowly, even pace though, towards the mansion. The dark atmosphere already sent chill down to their spine.  
Chi was about to take a picture from the gate, the view was satisfy-ing enough.  
With her naked eyes, she can only see the shrine ropes hanging, but with the camera... As the filament turns red...  
A view of a body strangled there, hanging with the shrine ropes around its neck looking at Chi with its bloodshot eyes. In a sudden the figure floated downwards, and landed right in front of Chi.  
Chi stood up to her legs straight, not wanting to lose balance as she almost let the 'thing' scratch her, luckily she pressed the flash button on time.

**FLASH!!**

The ghost vanished in a flash of the antique camera. Chi was lucky to have acted on time.  
Sakura saw everything, but didn't manage to move a muscle. She was too weak to even move. Then she saw something shimmering...

"Look, there is Max's Golden Ferret. But where is he? Where's Hikaru?"  
Sakura pointed at Ferret, which stood up on the ground. On guard.  
Ferret just squeaked sounds, and Sakura was able to understand it.  
"It said that Hikaru went inside in a 'hypnotized' status, and vanished in thin air, while Max disappeared just like that once they went through the gate. Chi, what is we bring this lil' fellow into the house? THREE of US."  
Chi was a bit startled since Hikaru was always the alert type.

Sakura took Ferret in her arms. The door slid open by itself with some crackling sound...  
As Chi and Sakura stepped in they heard moanings and groans... Oh how Chi actually wished she never had the curiousity inside her...

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 3 of Day 1 finished.  
Save game?  
Loading...  
..  
...  
...  
Done. Game saved safely in Memory Card in Slot 1.  
Proceed to Part 4?  
Sure?...  
..  
...  
...  
Hikaru's part activated.  
------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Hikaru : Crimson Kimono

_12:30 PM, In a room_

She woke up and realized that she was wearing a crimson-colored kimono, with her hair elegantly held up as a tight bun with a chopstick with a beautifully carved patterns on the wood, and a cherry blossom tied to it.

Hikaru ran her fingers down from her hair to the back of her neck, when suddely she felt a cold hand holding hers. It was so cold she could even contrast the temperature of the hand and her surroundings, which was comfortably warm.  
She shivered.  
A voice came saying, "Hikari... I have been missing you so much..."  
"I... I... I don't even know who you are...", Hikaru replied with fear uncontrollably visible in her voice.  
"I love you so much, Hikari... I am so sorry about that day...", the voice said.  
_"What day?"_ Hikaru thought, " _What happened at that day?"_  
The cold hand then tried to make Hikaru turned to him. His hand held Hikaru's hand tight, she could feel the coldness, instead of warmth.  
She turned, and he looked almost like Max, but he was wearing the male Japanese traditional costume.

He smiled at Hikaru, "Oh, Hikari, please forgive me.", he said, as he pulled Hikaru closer to him.  
Hikaru pushed him, "No... I can't... I'm in love with...", she stopped.  
"With whom? I thought you promised me! Why? Why, Hikari? WHY did you lie to me?", he was furious, he took a hammer on the drawer near the bed.

He turned pale, his eyes became blue, lifeless, and bloodless.  
Hikaru sat on the bed, quiet. Her grip tightened with the fold of blanket in her fist.  
The chopstick that held her hair up neatly fell with a soft thud on the bed as the bell on it chimed, as if whispering.  
Hikaru's eyes were wide, unable to find her voice, to explain to him everything.  
"I... I...", Hikaru kept on tightening her grip of the sheet."What shall I do?" and _"What should I say?"_ voices kept on ringing in her mind.  
Finality, "I am Hikaru, Hikaru Sakamoto, not Hikari that you have loved. And I am so sorry, I'm in love with a guy called Max.", Hikaru's voice were softly mixed with an aggresive tone in it.

The ghost paused.

"I know, you have mistaken me for her. Or might be I WAS her, but I guess now you have to move on.", Hikaru told him, her dark brown eyes shone.  
"I... Am sorry...", the ghost turned into its humanly form. "I am Maatsu Toshikoma... But I have to tell you, once you're in this house, you are cursed. You must find your way out by finding the person you love first."  
"Cursed...", Hikaru whispered to herself. "Can you please explain to me about Hikari?"  
"She has a very long hair, like yours. And her favorite kimono is the one that you are wearing now. Once I saw your dark brown eyes then I noticed it really wasn't her. She had white pair of eyes. It was beautiful, it has the power... A mysterious power... That must be kept...", Maatsu told her. "And we had a fight once after she had a flower bath, I was angry at her and accidently broke her comb, when she suddenly... Was called... To be blinded... To the blinding ritual, to be exact..."  
Hikaru gasped. The bell that chimed, it sounded familiar to her. The kimono she was wearing, a crimson colored one, actually stood up for the crimson butterflies... Now she remembered... She WAS Hikari... But where's Max?  
Maatsu caught Hikaru from falling off the bed, "Hikaru-hime, are you alright?"  
Hikaru couldn't speak, her tears rolled down as she can feel the agony of love between Hikari and Maatsu. It was a very deep and passionate one...

Maatsu took a hair comb, and combed Hikaru's hair softly.  
"Hikaru, I think I can help you to get out, but first, I'm so sorry, I have to bite you at the back of your neck.." Maatsu speaked of his will.\par Hikaru sobbed. What has she got herself into?  
"Hikaru, please... This is the only way..." Maatsu begged.  
Hikaru paused, "I... Just bite me. NOW.", as she turned to Maatsu with a stronger aggresive tone in her voice.  
Maatsu turned into his ghost form, and held Hikaru close to him.  
Hikaru felt her skin tingling with fear, but she tried to not think about it too much. She closed her eyes.  
Maatsu's arms held Hikaru tight, it was comfortable, except with lifeless arms holding her... It was cold...

**SNAP!!**

Hikaru could feel the bite, which was deep. "Argh!! Maatsu..."  
Maatsu held her tighter in his arms, and whispered, "You will grow with it, it's a proof that you were loved... Deeply..."

Hikaru's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she heard.

Suddenly Maatsu was gone, except for the room. Hikaru could hear whisperings, moanings and groans...

"You will wear this kimono in here, it will useful later..."

**Hikaru obtained a crimson-blood kimono, "Washed" Mirror, red ribbon, a hair chopstick and a crimson-colored nail polish that Hikari always wear.**

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 4 of Day 1 finished.  
Save game?  
Loading...  
..  
...  
...  
Done. Game saved safely in Memory Card in Slot 1.  
Proceed to Part 5?  
Sure?  
..  
...  
...  
Chi's part activated. Camera Obscura will be used later.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
